


Ship Kiss ~ Lotura #37. ...without a motive

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Voltron Ficlets [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lotura - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, ship kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: A Lotura kiss ~ without a motive





	Ship Kiss ~ Lotura #37. ...without a motive

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago, I embarked on an epic quest to break my writers block using a list of kisses, and thanks to the prompting of various enthusiastic, multishipping followers, I can present you with ship kisses. The prompt table I used can be found here and there is plenty more where that came from.

Allura is tired. He can see it written all across the crease in her brow, the tight knot of her shoulders and the way hair slips carelessly out of her messy bun, falling to frame her face. She’s been investing so much of herself into this effort, needing to be reminded to eat or even rest. Her drive is exactly what Lotor expected — no, it far exceeds his expectations. He’s underestimated just how far she’s willing to go to seek answers and try to save what she’s lost, discover what she’s never known.

He can honestly relate.

Thanks to her, he’s been able to reach more knowledge and power in mere months than centuries of searching and preservation. He blames his father for how much more Galra he is, and a bitter part of him will never let that go. Being this close to Allura doesn’t allow him to ever forget that Honerva’s blood flows in his veins as well, and his need to hold onto it with an iron grip is an emotion that consumes him almost constantly now. Princess Allura also reminds him that there is beauty in the fierceness with which they both protect their motivations.Tired from battles, weary from Orionde, and yet still willing to push past her limits to keep searching for as many answers as they can find. Lotor is enraptured by her as much as possessive of her. She is the key to the endgame, his queen, and she always has been.

“Is something wrong?”

Allura’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts, and he’s suddenly drawn to the blue of her eyes, the concern tangled in inquisition.

Lotor shakes his head, offering her an apologetic smile. “Forgive me, I’ve been staring, Princess. I’m captivated is all.”

“By what?” she asks with a laugh. “My relentless effort to exhaust myself?”

She’s making light of how much she’s pushing, but he nods without hesitation.

“Yes. You’ve taken on so much, and yet you refuse to put this endeavor aside for your own care.”

“Discovering things I thought I had lost ten thousand years ago is caring for myself,” she tells him.

Allura rests her cheek against her palm. More hair drifts down out of the bun and settles against her neck. Lotor finds he can’t look away now, even if he wants to. He doesn’t want to.

“Besides,” she adds, her smile warm, “I don’t have to do this alone. That helps make it seem slightly less like an impossible task.”

Lotor reaches out to cover her other hand with his own, entranced as always with the way it disappears under his touch. As if he could fold her into himself and let nothing else touch her. That thought is a deep and heavy thing in his bones. Not entirely unpleasant.

“Neither of us will ever have to reach back into the darkness of our histories alone, Allura. I’m grateful for that.”

“As am I.”

This seems to be as good a time as any to call a halt to their research. The Castle’s night cycle had kicked in at least three vargas ago. Everything is quiet and still, except for the tremor of potential that Lotor feels lingering around them, turning the wide open space of the Sincline ship bay into a world condensed down to the very small distance between the two of them.

Lotor leans in, his other hand brushing a stray curl from her cheek. “Nevertheless, I’m afraid I must insist you take some rest. Even if only for a short while. It will all still be here when you return.”

Allura’s lower lip juts out in a small pout. “I don’t suppose I have a say in the matter.“

“Of course you do. You always do, but I will put up a fight if I need to.”

They spend a moment with gazes locked on one another in challenge. It’s always like this between them; she’s so stubbornly beautiful, he can’t imagine her being any other way. This would be nothing to him if she were too easily persuaded.

“We needn’t fight, Lotor. Just for a short while.”

“Good.”

Lotor doesn’t even have time to think, he’s already moving in close, his lips brushing the corner of Allura’s mouth. “I will see you to your room, if you would allow me.”

Allura blinks at him, her eyes wide as she touches the place where he’d kissed her. Lotor is stricken by the sudden realization that he’d been without any other intent than to comfort her, to reassure her in her choice. They freeze in a moment where he sees her lovely, tired face, and he desires nothing more than rest. Her eyes are hungry for companionship, for someone who understands, and he knows that someone is him. Her cheeks warm, a lovely shade beneath her dark skin, and he wishes he were pulling her closer instead of sending her away.

“I…yes. Please,” Allura whispers, and she gets to her feet, both hands wrapping around his and pulling him up with her. So much strength in her, inside and out.

Lotor’s lost the ability to breathe for a few ticks, but before he knows it, they’re walking together, her hand in his.

He wants to kiss her again.


End file.
